This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
In an attempt to reduce the quantity of NOx and particulate matter emitted to the atmosphere during internal combustion engine operation, a number of exhaust aftertreatment devices have been developed. A need for exhaust aftertreatment systems particularly arises when diesel combustion processes are implemented. Typical aftertreatment systems for diesel engine exhaust may include a hydrocarbon (HC) injector, a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC), a diesel particulate filter (DPF), and a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system.
SCR technology has been used in conjunction with reducing nitrogen oxides present in the exhaust of combustion engines. Some of these systems are constructed using urea-based technology including a container for storing a reductant (e.g., urea) and a delivery system (including an injector, for example) for transmitting the reductant from the container to the exhaust stream. A mixer is typically provided for mixing the injected reductant with the exhaust gas before the reductant reaches a catalyst with which the reductant reacts. While these systems may have performed well in the past, it may be desirable to provide an improved mixer to more efficiently and effectively mix the reductant with the exhaust stream.